


"Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you've been dying to ask me?"

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Sakurai Sho hated high school reunions, but here he was: a glass of wine in his hands, a bored expression on his face, a hope in his heart and a special someone in his mind.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you've been dying to ask me?"

**Author's Note:**

> As of today, Aiba and Sho will be the same age (37 years old) for a month. Sho likes to call it their “tanabata” and this year, AkaToMidori and I, have decided to celebrate it by writing a drabble for each day! We searched some prompts in tumblr and wrote the drabbles based on those. We decided the prompts together so they will be the same, except for 11 which will be different (10 were chosen by ourselves, while 1 by the other, she chose it for me and viceversa).
> 
> Hope you will enjoy the result of our sakuraiba trash!

Reunions. If there were something Sakurai hated more than a messed-up schedule, it had to be that.

Why did he have to meet with people he was so glad to not see after graduating? Why did he have to pretend that he cared about what they were doing now? He didn’t care about them in the past, and he still did not. However, society must bring people together, union is strength after all, right?

“Rubbish,” he said under his breath, bringing his glass of wine to his lips.

“I see that your language hasn’t improved over the years.”

At that moment, Sakurai’s mind shut down. He choked on the red wine he was swallowing, while all his nerves tensed. He could recognize that voice and that tone among everyone else’s. High-pitched, teasing, and, when the man wanted to, erotic and lewd.

“I notice that even my effect on you is the same as before.”

“Shut up. Do you have some business with me, Aiba?”

The taller man sighed and smiled, “It’s nice to see that some things never change.”

Indeed, some things really did not change, but if it were nice or not, he couldn’t tell yet. To him, it was horrible, because now he had in front of him the person who had cast a spell on him, making him weak and exposed for so many years. His ex-boyfriend Aiba Masaki.

To be fair, their relationship was really good and he didn’t have anything to whine about that. His hostility was caused by their breakup. He had never accepted how he was dumped: the other had fallen out of love apparently. He knew that love wasn’t something which lasted forever, but still, he couldn’t understand how that happened if they were such a great couple.

Did he pine over Masaki for years after that? Yes.

Was he looking forward to meeting him tonight? Maybe. Although, he had hoped with all his being that Aiba had become a bald, wrinkly mid-thirties man, as to not risk having some kind of attraction to him.

And that was the issue he was having at the moment because not only Aiba Masaki had aged like wine, but he was even hotter and more outstanding than before. What even was that kind of glow-up?!

“Done with staring and fantasizing?” Aiba asked, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

“As soon as you’ll be done with yours,” he replied, emptying his glass and placing it on the table near them.

“I’m done and the conclusion is: you’re gorgeous.”

Be it the sincere way he conveyed it, be it the earnest look in his eyes, be it that those words were coming from his mouth, whatever, Sho’s heart skipped a beat.

“I know...And, you’re not bad too.”

“I know.”

After that exchange, there was only staring between them. Aiba kept on half-smiling half-smirking while squaring him off, probably thinking on how the body under those formal clothes could be and Sakurai, well, doing the same thing.

“To be honest, I came to this reunion only for the chance of meeting you,” the man confessed.

Not wanting to break his wall yet, Sakurai wanted to lie but he knew how the other could read him, so he shot down that idea. Biting his lower lip, he crossed his arms and admitted, “I would be lying if I said that it isn’t the same for me.”

“You weren’t acknowledging me at all, though.”

“Well, it’s you the one who left me, so why I should be the one to chase you?”

Aiba let out a dry laugh, before whispering, “That’s right.”

There was a sudden change of attitude in Masaki after his teasing, and he pondered on the chance that he had offended him. He had just told the truth, and he wanted that to be a joke more than an attack.

“So, how have you been?” Sho asked, trying to clear up the awkward atmosphere.

“Fine, everything is good. I work as a secretary for a lawyer. How about you?”

“Fine even on my hand. I’m a journalist.”

“I know, I mean, once I stumbled upon your name under an article and since then I keep buying that newspaper. I have always loved to read your works.”

“Really?” Sakurai’s tone muted into a surprised and happy one. He was always very thankful when someone complimented his writing, but even more when he cared about that someone’s feelings; and with Masaki, that was definitely the case.

“Yes.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

They smiled at each other for...they don’t even know how much, but it must have been a long while since some people started to stare at them as if they were watching the climax scene of a drama.

After looking around, Aiba coughed and said, “Well, then, it was more than nice to see you tonight. I wish you the best, bye.”

As the taller man began to walk away, Sho decided to swallow his pride. If that were life giving them a second chance, then he was so going to take it.

"Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you've been dying to ask me?"

Masaki turned and looked at him confused, “What question?”

“If I’m free Saturday night at 7pm.”

And, again, that smirk was on Aiba’s face, as he approached him and spoke softly, “Are you?”

“Might have to check my agenda first. I’ll let you know.”

“Then, can I give you my phone number?”

“ **YES** ,” he screamed in his mind. Picking out from his jacket his phone, he passed it to Aiba so that he could write down that precious information he had wished to achieve for years.

“I’ll wait for your reply,” Aiba said as he gave back his phone.

“So, you’re really leaving?” he questioned when he noticed that the other was going to bid him goodbye another time.

“I have a meeting tomorrow and I still have some stuff to prepare.”

“Why did you come then?”

“I’ve told you,” he started before leaning into Sho’s ear, “I came here just for you.” Before he could reply, Masaki smiled and went away for real, exiting the room without caring on greeting someone else.

Sakurai took a last glass of wine and decided to leave too. After all, his main reason for coming had gone away a few seconds ago.

As he walked towards his car, Sho ordered himself to be resolute. He had to play hard to get, there was no way that Masaki was going to win him back that easily.

“You’re going to break a sweat for it,” he affirmed, smirking.


End file.
